


Let me take care of you

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Winter At Kaer Morhen, hot springs at kaer morhen, mention of eskel lambert and vesemir, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Winter at Kaer Morhen: Geralt has a rough day and Jaskier takes care of him in the hot springs
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Geraskier established relationship, there is nudity but in a non-sexual way, only fluff.  
> This is for a wonderful prompt I got from my favorite potato

“Geralt, what happened?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt stood in the hallway of Kaer Morhen and there was snow and rubble in his hair and on his shoulders. 

He had been working on fixing a hole in the roof of the barn but it had started to snow heavily and the weight of it had made the roof collapse. Onto Geralt. 

He had been lucky the heavy wooden beam had missed him by a few centimeters, only a pile of snow and rubble had landed on him. He had dug himself out, growled “fuck” and abandoned the work for the day. 

“Couldn’t fix the roof of the barn,” he murmured.

“Are you hurt?” Jaskier asked, brows furrowed in concern. 

“No,” Geralt said, “just dirty.”

Jaskier smirked quickly but the look of concern returned quickly. He closed the distance and cupped Geralt’s face in his hand and said quietly, “let me help you clean up.”

Geralt closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the light touch.  
“You don’t have to,” Geralt said as he opened his eyes a moment later. But Jaskier still smiled at him and lightly stroked his cheekbone with his thumb.

“Let me take care of you, darling,” Jaskier tried again, “like on the path.”  
Geralt nodded finally. Honestly, he had only not said yes instantly out of habit. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he had missed this.

Not that he was complaining. Spending time with Jaskier in the winter in Kaer Morhen was wonderful, but there was something special about the moments after a fight when Jaskier took over. When he helped him unbuckle his armor, undress and patch up any injuries and to get clean - when they were lucky in a bathtub of an inn and when they were less fortunate, with soft scraps of cloth and cold water in a clearing in the woods.

Jaskier took his hand and they made their way down, not to Geralt’s room, but to the baths. Jaskier had been delighted to find out that the witchers had hot springs in their cold keep in the mountains and had built a beautiful bathing chamber with a pool where up to ten people could sit comfortably emerged in the warm water.

There was an area for undressing with a wooden bench and shelves for the clothes. Jaskier helped Geralt out of his jacket and shirt and was humming quietly. Geralt stayed silent and just enjoyed the attention and soft touches of his bard. 

“Now sit down, love,” Jaskier said to his witcher and kneeled down in front of him. Slowly he removed Geralt’s boots and socks and when the witcher stood up once more, his pants and underpants. Jaskier undressed himself quickly too.  
Then he took Geralt by the hand once more and they made their way further into the bathing chamber. It was always comfortably warm in there and smelled pleasantly of bathing salts and expensive soap from Toussaint. 

Jaskier led Geralt to a wooden stool that stood over a drain in the floor and gestured for him to sit down. He fetched a bucket, filled it with warm water and then placed it on the floor next to the witcher.

“Let’s remove the worst of the dirt before you go into the pool,” he said softly as he stood behind Geralt. He placed his hands on the witcher’s head and was rewarded with a quiet humm. 

Carefully he losend and removed the leather band that held the white hair in a bun on Geralt’s head. Then he brushed his fingers through the hair to let it down. Small bits of rubble fell to the floor. 

Geralt felt his shoulders relax and could finally let go of the tension in his jaw. He leaned back against Jaskier, not with his full weight, just so he could feel the bard’s soft belly against his back. 

He hadn’t realized how stressed and tense he had been. The last few days had been quite stressful. He had tired himself out training with Vesemir, Lambert and Eskel but there had been some tension left that now dissolved under Jaskier’s caring touch.  
There was something special about Jaskier’s fingers in his hair, his quiet humming and the way he always seemed to know what Geralt needed in that moment - massaging sore muscles in his shoulders or fingers gently scraping his scalp. 

A moment later Jaskier squeezed his shoulder and said, “lean forward for a moment.”  
He walked over to the shelf and retrieved a bowl the size of his hand and a bit of soap.

“Now lean your head back a bit,” he said and let his hands run through Geralt’s white hair once more. Jaskier leaned down and filled the bowl with water and let it run through Geralt’s hair, careful not to get any in his eyes.  
“Is this okay?” he asked, “not too hot or too cold?”

“Perfect,” Geralt murmured. Jaskier took the soap in his hands and began to wash the witcher’s hair. He massaged the soap in the white strands from Geralt’s head to the ends. When everything was soaped to Jaskier’s satisfaction he rinsed it out till the hair was clean and as white as it was supposed to be.

“You can get in the pool now,” Jaskier said a moment later, lightly squeezing his shoulder, “I’ll be with you in a minute.” He cleaned up and brought the bowl and soap back to the shelf and heard a small splash as Geralt slipped into the pool.

Jaskier smiled as he heard a content sigh from Geralt. He walked over and slid in the pool himself. It was too small to swim, so he stood in the warm water for a moment before he made the few steps to stand in front of Geralt. He looked him over closely. 

“You missed this,” Jaskier said after a moment, “didn’t you?”  
Geralt narrowed his eyes in confusion and said, “the bathing chamber?”  
Jaskier chuckled and made another step towards him.  
“No, silly,” he said smiling, “me taking care of you after a fight.”

With a small smile that was only for Jaskier Geralt nodded barely visible.

“I missed it too,” Jaskier said, “even if you only fought a collapsing roof.”  
Geralt smiled wider at that, reached out to him and said, “come here.” 

Jaskier let himself get pulled to his witcher and in his lap. Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s middle and hugged him close. Over the last few weeks Jaskier had gained a bit of weight, and Geralt was enjoying the softness of Jaskier’s body against his toned one.

He buried his face in his neck and sighed contentedly.  
Jaskier put his arms around Geralt’s neck and leaned his head on Geralt’s and whispered, “I love you.”

Geralt mumbled, “I love you too.”

They sat like this for a while, just enjoying each other and the warmth of the water that surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked this!  
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
